Burning Fairy Tales
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Na vida real, não há um felizes para sempre. Mello e Near, para o V desafio do MRS.


Disclaimer: DN não me pertence e muito menos o Mello ;.;

Burning Fairy Tales

Suas mãos tremem, envoltas em suor gélido, enquanto o toque, estranhamente suave do metal da arma, contra seus dedos nus, lhe transmite uma sensação ambígua de onipotência e fragilidade.

O poder entorpecente de ter uma vida em suas mãos, oscilando, nos poucos segundos que ele leva na dúvida entre apertar ou não o gatilho. A fraqueza em saber que, se optar pelo sim, aquela escolha ficará marcada nele para sempre.

Mello é uma pessoa cujas decisões sempre ficam entre o 'tudo' e o 'nada'. E ele não tem medo de apostar e perder.

Ele sabe o que tem que fazer. Pelo olhar de Rod, Mello tem certeza de que ganhará a confiança do chefão da máfia se for capaz de executar aquele traidor, para ele anônimo.

Mello sabe que precisa daquela aliança se quiser derrotar Kira... E uma outra pessoa com a qual se importa muito mais. Levaria apenas um segundo.

Um mero segundo para o corpo de um completo estranho cair inerte a seus pés.

Não é a pressão da situação, não são os olhos de Rod, não é o peso da arma ou a pólvora que irá manchar suas mãos que o assustam. São os olhos do Homem Sem Nome.

Um olhar que não é de medo, insegurança tampouco. É nada. Olhos vazios que podem ser interpretados de infinitas maneiras, mas ao loiro só ocorre uma.

Indiferença.

O que assusta Mello é saber que aqueles são olhos de uma pessoa que ele não vai conseguir atingir, independente do que faça. O olhar inalcançável de alguém que não se importa com o que vai acontecer a seguir.

O olhar que o perseguiu durante toda a sua vida e promete voltar em seus sonhos, se ele apertar o gatilho. Os olhos da mãe que ele não conseguiu salvar, de sua futura vítima preparada para a morte, do garoto que ele não consegue vencer.

É como se todos os momentos de sua vida tivessem se convergido para aquele, como se o destino do loiro não fosse estar em qualquer outra situação que não aquela. Era um pensamento estranho, porém perfeitamente crível. Seu comportamento, suas ações, toda a sua vida o haviam encaminhado até àquele momento lúgubre que parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente em sua história, como o lado macabro de um conto de fadas.

Sua mão pára de tremer, mas seus dedos não têm qualquer firmeza. Ele quer ser a pessoa que vai se tornar se fizer aquilo? Ele quer deixar todo o resto de sua vida para trás?

Mello se lembra dos anos passados no orfanato, preso em um simulacro de vida, em meio a quebra-cabeças, enigmas e desafios que não eram reais. Há algo de bom em chocar-se tão violentamente com os problemas reais da realidade crua, como ele está prestes a fazer?

E principalmente, ele está preparado para ser, mais uma vez, torturado por aqueles olhos?

xXxXx

Aqueles olhos vazios diziam tudo e nada, ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos de uma mulher abandonada, permitindo que sua vida se esvaísse um pouco a cada dia.

Ela era inalcançável e Mello sabia disso. Como na história da princesa presa em uma torre muito alta, sem nenhuma porta. Uma torre que apenas ela podia permitir que outros acessassem, mas de onde ela jamais conseguiria sair sozinha. E ela não queria que Mello subisse.

Ela jamais fora uma boa mãe e provavelmente sabia disso.

Vivia tão prisioneira dos próprios problemas que sequer chegara a perceber que seu filho era muito mais que um garoto comum. Em verdade, agia como se sequer se lembrasse dele, na maior parte do tempo. Nessas condições, chegava a ser engraçado a questão que ela fazia de todas as noites colocá-lo na cama e ler, para ele, histórias daquele velho livro infantil, com sua voz trêmula e sumida.

Foram poucas as coisas que Mello conseguira salvar depois que ela finalmente desistira de viver. Guardou as duas únicas que associaria a ela para sempre: o livro e um enorme rosário de prata do qual ela jamais se separava.

Talvez tivesse sido aquele o pedido de socorro que o loiro não percebera a tempo: o quanto ela cegamente se voltava àquelas crenças sem sentido, como se isso pudesse salvá-la.

xXxXx

As outras crianças não riam dele. Pessoa alguma no orfanato se atrevia a provocá-lo por ele guardar com todo o cuidado e ler todas as noites uma história daquele livro de criança.

Aos treze anos, Mello já sabia cuidar de si. Não aceitava desaforo, não aceitava nada na verdade, de ninguém. E por incrível que pudesse parecer, os primeiros anos naquele orfanato foram, talvez não os melhores, mas os mais seguros, certos, de sua vida.

Ele era o melhor. O mais inteligente. Aquele a quem todos temiam. E a melhor parte: ele não era ligado a ninguém, ele era livre. E, para Mello, aquilo era a perfeição.

Viver sem precisar se preocupar com ninguém, escondendo-se atrás daquele comportamento arredio, resolvendo qualquer teste, prova ou desafio que lhe propunham naquele instituto.

Como se invariavelmente se, ao acertar o que lhe pediam para acertar, pudesse ser perdoado por sua falha com _ela_. Viver era fácil, com os olhos fechados.

Mas o loiro se esquecera do mais importante, ao pensar que podia continuar assim: felicidade, ainda mais relativa e artificial como a dele, era efêmera.

O soar da meia noite traz sempre um novo dia, repleto de mudanças, que, para alguns, podem representar o começo de algo novo ou, como foi o caso de Mello, o fim de tudo.

A carruagem que virava abóbora.

A meia noite, para o loiro, significou não só a chegada de um novo dia, mas de um menino desconhecido, de olhos vazios horrivelmente familiares.

xXxXx

A vinda de Near ao instituto representou um novo divisor de águas na vida de Mello.

Ele era um garoto estranho. O loiro também o era, mas de uma maneira completamente diferente à daquele menino que tinha a pele tão branca quanto seus cabelos, contrastando com os olhos negros e destacados no rosto inexpressivo, que Mello não seria capaz de esquecer por um segundo que fosse.

Near só falava quando estritamente necessário e sempre naquele mesmo tom entediado de voz; e foi desse jeito silencioso que roubou, da noite para o dia, tudo que Mello fingia considerar importante.

Os privilégios, a atenção, o reconhecimento como o melhor. Tudo o que o loiro usara, por tanto tempo, para esconder seus medos e inseguranças, não mais lhe pertencia.

Os olhos de Near invadiam seus pesadelos, como um lembrete do olhar idêntico e inalcançável de sua mãe, dando a Mello a certeza de que ele não estava mais perdoado. Nunca estivera, na verdade.

Em muitos aspectos, o loiro era um paradoxo. Sentia intensamente uma gama muito extensa de emoções, mas sempre optava em demonstrar as mais fáceis de lidar. Não tinha medo de arriscar, não era acomodado; mas odiava ter que abrir da mão da zona de segurança com a qual se acostumara.

Agarrou-se ao que era mais simples. Aos sentimentos compreensíveis de ódio, inveja e rancor. À idéia de que ficaria tudo bem se ele voltasse ao topo, de que assim ele alcançaria, mais uma vez, a redenção.

Passou a odiar olhar-se no espelho e só conseguir ver um segundo colocado, uma pessoa falha. Era como se o espelho zombasse dele dizendo que sempre haveria alguém melhor.

xXxXx

Mello nunca soube com certeza quando aquele sentimento destrutivo em relação a Near se tornara obsessão. Assim como jamais percebeu com clareza quando cruzara a linha tênue entre obsessão e necessidade.

Precisava do outro garoto; precisava tirá-lo daquela apatia, ver uma reação naqueles olhos distantes. Precisava disso para expiar seus pecados.

A ironia é que cometia o maior de todos eles nessa tentativa.

Pecado Original. Lembrava-se da história de Eva entregando a maçã a Adão, no Paraíso.

Podia sentir o veneno doce do fruto, intoxicando a ambos em cada beijo trocado. Podia ver as marcas vermelhas de seus dedos naquela pele pálida, evidências de um toque proibido.

A quebra imperdoável do tabu era sempre silenciosa. Não havia tempo para perguntas ou justificativas. Nos poucos segundos em que tinha seu rosto separado do de Near, só o que Mello enxergava eram aqueles olhos, sempre opacos, quase como se fossem de vidro, lembrando-o do quanto ele os temia e do quanto odiava Near por ser melhor que ele.

No quanto Mello o odiava a ponto de desejá-lo, no quanto ele o queria a ponto de querer quebrá-lo.

Por isso lhe oferecera a maçã.

Pouco importava o motivo de Near para aceitar. Não mudava o fato de que estavam os dois caídos além de qualquer salvação, envenenados naquela relação viciosa.

xXxXx

Chovia forte no dia em que Mello finalmente deixara o orfanato. A cada passo dado, o loiro sentia, ficando cada vez mais para trás, uma vida de caos, com L morto, sem sucessor, e Kira à solta.

Não existiam mais zonas de conforto ou segurança onde ele pudesse se esconder. E pela primeira vez, era realmente tudo ou nada que ele arriscava. E jamais estivera tão certo a respeito de uma decisão.

Estava livre daquela vida artificial. Daquela pseudo-relação de ódio latente com Near. De limites.

E por um segundo, foi como se tivesse voltado àqueles dias tão fáceis no instituto. Quando ser o melhor era algo que estava facilmente a seu alcance, quando seus pecados eram menores e era mais fácil fingir ter sido perdoado.

Sentia-se mais leve, mesmo sabendo que essa impressão baseava-se numa lembrança frágil, de vidro, que se quebraria em um piscar de olhos, forçando-o a enfrentar o caos que estava sua vida. Porque ele ainda tinha um objetivo com o qual se preocupar.

Ainda queria ser o melhor, mas o queria do seu jeito. Recusava-se a ser outro fantoche nas mãos de Near. O que Mello nunca chegara a perceber era o quanto o "seu jeito" estava intrinsecamente ligado ao do outro garoto. Tudo o que Near fazia, o loiro fazia o contrário.

Se o outro odiava agir diretamente, preferindo refugiar-se em documentos e brinquedos, Mello fazia questão de correr atrás e fazer as coisas acontecerem. Se Near seguia as regras à risca, ele deliberadamente as ignorava.

Recusava-se a ser fantoche para tornar-se uma marionete, indiretamente controlado à distância; mesmo que até Near não tivesse plena consciência de que o fazia.

Mello era uma marionete aspirando a uma vida real, na qual pudesse decidir e agir com quisesse, que jamais alcançaria.

xXxXx

O sol está quase nascendo quando um jovem volta para casa. Seu cabelo loiro e suas roupas negras estão sujos; salpicados de respingos vermelhos.

No banheiro, ele abre a torneira, deixando a água escorrer ao máximo, e lava as mãos uma, duas, cinco, incontáveis vezes. Ele ainda sente as mãos sujas e a pólvora grudada entre os dedos e sabe que não vai se livrar dessa sensação tão cedo.

Mas ele conseguiu. Tornou-se tudo que Near jamais será.

E, sem trair seu antigo padrão de comportamento, Mello se agarra àquela vitória oca, para esconder-se do peso do fato de que ele agora é outra pessoa. Que o que fez essa noite o deixou ainda mais manchado.

Ele enfim se dá conta de que não importa o quanto ele esconda seus erros de si mesmo, ele ainda será julgado por eles. E agora são erros demais, para tentar esconder, de qualquer forma.

Viver era fácil de olhos fechados, mas está na hora de acordar.

Mello ainda tem o mesmo objetivo. Ainda deseja ser o melhor. Mas agora não procura paz de espírito nesse fim, apenas a satisfação de viver ao máximo, fazer com que cada um de seus pecados valha a pena.

Ele já se conformou com o fato de que não importa a reação que consiga de Near, os olhos opacos ainda vão persegui-lo em pensamento. Mas o desejo de ver o outro garoto se quebrando, persiste mesmo assim. Talvez um pouco do veneno da maçã tenha permanecido em Mello, alimentando para sempre aquele desejo destrutivo.

Ele está acordado agora. E sabe que nada vai ser como antes.

Do armário da entrada, o loiro retira as duas coisas que guardara durante anos, como lembretes da vida que tinha e do que quer alcançar.

Com o rosário de prata seguro na mão direita, ele se senta em um sofá de frente à lareira apagada com o velho livro no colo. Seus dedos passeiam por entre as páginas brancas e bem conservadas.

Nem quando criança ele acreditou em contos de fadas. Sabia que não passavam de mentiras enfeitadas, baseadas em horríveis histórias verdadeiras. Aquele velho vício de se refugiar da crueza da realidade, em qualquer mentira que fosse atraente ou convincente o bastante para se acreditar.

Mas Mello sabe.

A única saída para a Rapunzel, aprisionada na gigantesca torre, era atirar-se dela.

À meia noite, nada do que Cinderella desejara existia mais. Só lhe restava a lembrança, na forma do frágil sapato de cristal que se quebrou.

O beijo do príncipe não fora suficiente para salvar Branca de Neve do veneno pecador da maçã.

O boneco de madeira, jamais seria uma pessoa de verdade.

A Bela Adormecida acordara depois de cem anos de sono, quando podia ser tarde demais para começar a viver de verdade.

Podia ser tarde demais pare ele mudar, mas tentaria. Não era mais a mesma pessoa que se apegava de maneira tão ferrenha àquele passado distante.

É o que ele pensa quando atira o livro, com descaso na lareira apagada. Tira um isqueiro do bolso e observa a pequena chama espalhar-se pelas páginas brancas, que em questão de minutos, nada mais são além de manchas negras carbonizadas.

Seus olhos se voltam para o rosário pendendo na mão direita. Ele pensa por alguns segundos, antes de colocá-lo no pescoço. Ele sabe que de nada adianta apegar-se ao passado, mas ele quer se lembrar de que crenças podem tanto salvar quanto destruir uma pessoa.

O crucifixo pende de seu pescoço desprovido de qualquer nostalgia, mas continua a ser uma lembrança.

Na vida real, não existe final feliz.

xXxXx

N/A: Nem vou comentar muita coisa. Só queria agradecer a Neya por ter betado esse fic pra mim (tah ficando repetittivo XD todo fic eu agradeço ela).

Eu ainda não to extamente acostumada a escrever MxN, mas esse serviu eu acho como um complemento pra elegia, o meu outro fic deles, funcionando como o lado do Mello.

Espero que tenha dado pra entender o fic, pq eu não vou explicar :P

Se alguém gostou, clica no botao ali embaixo. Nem te conto pra que serve 8D

Lyra


End file.
